DA 2010 Episode 5: Trouble
by AngelExposed
Summary: A small group of the X-Men go looking for Remy after his escape from the Police the night before. Meanwhile, Kitty avoids grieving for her parents by focusing on Remy's problems. (finished R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Movin' on Up

(***Authors Note: I just want to put a thanks down to everyone who's kept up with the story so far and everyone who keeps reviewing – I read EVERY single review.  Thanks especially to ishandahalf and Rogue4787 who always give the best in-depth reviews and opinions – I always look forward to reading those, thanks.  Oh and thanks to Alex, just for putting up with all my hints and torture from unreleased episodes, hehe. ***)

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 5

Chapter 1:  Movin' On Up

Rogue stumbled through the front door drunkenly with Bobby Drake at her back.  She tripped, sliding on the heel of her stiletto boots and almost falling completely, she felt him grab her under the shoulder just in time to stop her from colliding with the hard marble floor.  She laughed an intoxicated laugh as she tried to steady herself as she twirled around gripping onto him.

"Ssh!" Bobby laughed, "You'll wake everyone up…" he said in a low whisper.

Rogue hiccupped, tossed her hair over her shoulder in a deliberate overdramatic method, and laughed even more as she sank to the floor laughing, and for the life of her she couldn't remember what happened to be so funny.  "They'll be awake anyway," she giggled as she tried to pull herself up and slipped on her heel.  Finally, she gave up, and she yanked the boots off awkwardly and tossed them away, they made a huge echoing thud against the marble floor several feet away.

"Ssh!" Bobby laughed, he staggered over landing on his hands and knees, just as intoxicated as Rogue was.  The night had been good, laughing, drinking, dancing and more drinking of course.  Thanks to Bobby's joking and generosity in buying her drink after drink, Rogue had already forgotten about her worries about Remy LeBeau.  Now, it was midnight, and the whole mansion seemed to have fallen into slumber.

The foyer was dimly lit, and silent enough that both Bobby and Rogue heard the noise of the elevator door – a secret panel in the foyer wall that blended perfectly with the polished mahogany panelling – sliding open.  Jean Grey and Scott Summers, both in their immaculate uniforms stepped out, their expressions rather grim and tired.  Kitty Pryde followed in an almost reluctant manner, Kitty was wearing a long pinstriped black skirt, blouse and a black cardigan, all being smeared with mud, Kitty's cheeks were filthy, and her hair was mussed, Kitty's eyes were red and she seemed pale and drawn.

Yet, Rogue found the appearance of the grubby Kitty even more hilarious and burst out into more fits of laughter, making her and Bobby's presence known to the three X-Men who had just arrived into the foyer.

Jean and Scott looked at Bobby and Rogue with much confusion, then seemed to realise they were both heavily drunk.  Kitty didn't seem even slightly amused.

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked, he pulled himself up, staggering towards Kitty, gesturing drunkenly at her dirty clothes.

"Don't ask," Kitty gently put her hand on his and moved it so that he was no longer gesturing towards her in that way.  

Rogue stumbled trying to get up, eventually managing to get to her feet, "Kitty!  Where have you been?" she asked, hiccupped, then laughed again, she muffled her laughter against her hand, and leaned on Bobby for support, her elbow resting upon his shoulder.

Kitty sighed, "I'm gonna take a shower, then go to bed," she didn't feel much like explaining herself right now, she had more important things on her mind, and could have done without Rogue's laughter.  Laughing was the last thing Kitty needed from her best friend.  Kitty glanced towards everyone individually, a forlorn expression crossing her face, "I'll see you guys in the morning."  She headed up the stairs and disappeared down the second floor corridor into the east wing where her bedroom was located.  Rogue watched, slightly confused.

"What's her problem?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow, she tripped and fell on her backside, giggling again.

Jean and Scott glanced to each other and then to Rogue, "Maybe you two should try some black coffee," Scott suggested rather grimly, he reached down to help Rogue up, "and please keep the noise down, you'll wake the students…"

"But what's up with Kitty?" Rogue ignored Scott's comments.

Jean chose to answer, but kept her voice very low, "Kitty has been in Illinois on a personal matter," she said, and this was all she chose to say, with those words, she headed off up the stairs, Scott following.

Rogue paused a moment, and leaned against the banister to support herself, she felt extremely unsteady, the world almost seemed to be moving around her, "Where's Remy?" she asked of no-one in particular.

Bobby put his hand on Rogue's arm, "I thought you said you were distancing from him."

"I am, I'm movin' on," Rogue advised, and loudly as she began to make her way up the stairs she began to sing at the top of her voice – which echoed considerably over the quite hall, "Movin' on up, you're movin' on out, movin' on up, nottttttttttttthin' can stop me."

Bobby smirked, "shake it, girl," he enthused as he watched Rogue dance her way up the stairs, staggering and slightly tripping, then he shook his head and laughed, "crazy girl."

             Kitty had heard the commotion of Rogue's singing out in the hall as she had been undressing in her bathroom, and she pulled on a yellow terrycloth bathrobe and headed out into the hall finding Rogue dancing along the hall bare foot, her expression full of intoxicated delight.  Kitty wished she'd had some of that happiness right now, it might have made her forget how miserable she really felt.

             Rogue stopped dancing, seeing Kitty stepping out of the doorway, still dirt smeared but now clad in the ugly yellow bathrobe which had a rather large pink duck on the left breast, "why didn't you answer me down in the hall?" she mumbled drunkenly.

             Kitty gave a shrug, and leaned against the wall, hugging herself insecurely, she looked down to the floor, staring into space, she wanted to cry again but she held it all in.

             "Where were you?" Rogue approached, she tripped over the edge of a rug and fell, "where did that come from?" she asked herself stubbornly as she pulled herself up again, holding onto the wall for support, she kicked the edge of the rug down to make it lie flat, "has that rug always been there?" she glanced to Kitty.

Kitty ignored Rogue's foolishness about the rug, "I was in Illinois," Kitty stated rather coldly, "My parents died."

             "Oh…how are they?" for some reason Rogue misheard the sentence entirely, and it sounded more like Kitty and her parents went for a ride.  She would never understand her own insensitivity at that moment, even in its accidental nature.  

             Kitty looked at Rogue as if she were quite insane – and at that moment decided she might be, "they're dead…" she said, "as in not breathing."

             "Oh…" Rogue mouthed, "So why were you in Illinois?" she slurred.

             Kitty rolled her eyes, Rogue was obviously too drunk to understand anything at that particular moment, she sighed, "goodnight, Rogue," and then she quietly slipped back into her room locking the door behind herself.

             "What'd I say?" Rogue asked out in the hall looking at the closed door curiously not really understanding why Kitty had just walked away from the conversation without any explanation.  

             "You do realise its two in the morning, Rogue," Came a gruff voice.

             Rogue turned and glanced towards where the voice had come from, Logan looked half asleep, his hair ruffled, his growth thick, his eyes slightly bleary.  It was always when Logan had just awoken that he seemed to look his oldest, and Rogue noticed it right at that moment,  "Is it?  I hadn't noticed," Rogue giggled.

             "How much have you had to drink?" Logan asked, he smirked a little, Rogue was always quite amusing when she was drunk, and however displeased he felt that she'd disturbed his slumber – and probably half of the young students – he couldn't help but smile inside.  It was good to see Rogue in a good mood, even if it was caused by alcohol.  

             "Jus' enough," Rogue assured.

             "Y'know, you're settin' a bad example for the kids," Logan pointed out, folding his well built arms across his broad and hirsute chest.

             "I was young once myself," Rogue assured, and giggled, "Kitty is back," she suddenly said out of the blue.

             "She is?" Logan asked, he now noticed the scent of Kitty vague in the area, and a strong smell of sewage that seemed to linger.

             Rogue nodded, but doing his seemed to make the world spin even more, she staggered a little towards Logan, and he caught her.

             "Maybe you should get some coffee."

             "The coffee here must be good, everyone keeps sayin' I should try it," Rogue garbled, Logan took her arm and draped it over his shoulders.

             "You're gonna feel a doozy of a hangover tomorrow," Logan led her downstairs towards the kitchen deciding it would be best to sober her up before her drunkenness disturbed anyone else from their slumber.

             "It is tomorrow," Rogue realised, "isn't it?"

             "Whatever," Logan smirked, but rolled his eyes.  Inside, he was wondering secretly if her being drunk had anything to do with her denial over any feelings for Remy LeBeau.  It wouldn't have surprised him – she'd pulled stuff like this before over Remy, although admittedly, she'd been a lot younger at the time.

             "Her parents died," Rogue said, again this comment came completely out of nowhere, she stopped, which caused Logan to stop also, "why didn't she tell me?" she asked, her expression somewhat hurt.

             "I have no idea, Rogue," Logan sighed, he wasn't very good with these matters of the heart, and the friendships between women were something he didn't particularly understand.  "I'm none the wiser than you are," he stared at her.

             Rogue held onto the banister, "why not me…why him…why that fucking swamp rat…"

             "I don't know – I know what you're saying, you're her best friend, if she wanted to take someone along for emotional support, why not you…" Logan shook his head and shrugged, "maybe it was his idea to tag along.  We all know he was up to somethin' the night the others caught him in Illinois, for all we know it could have been unfinished business that led him to tag along."

             Rogue pondered this, "that makes sense," the more she began to think the more sober her mind became, she sat on the staircase.

             "I take it – from the way you're talking – that Remy didn't return with Kitty."

             "Not that I noticed," Rogue shrugged, "I didn't ask her…and she didn't seem to be in the mood to talk – by the look on her face before she shut the door on me, I think I said something I shouldn't have…"

             Logan glanced back up the staircase absently, "what difference does it make.  You didn't want him here, and he's gone," he said.  "You got what you wanted."

             "Yeah…" Rogue trailed off, her head still swimming, although now not as pleasantly as it had been before, "I did."


	2. Chapter 2: Apprehended and Evaded

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 5

Chapter 2:  Apprehended and Evaded

Rogue came through into the kitchen rubbing her throbbing head, "Oh my god, I'm never drinking again," she groaned.

"The infamous line," Kitty Pryde – who was sitting over a cup of coffee looking rather dismal – commented.  "How many times in the last seven years have I heard that?" she asked rather loudly, then grumbled, "and how many times have you still drank after having said it."

Rogue looked as hungover as she felt, her eyes dark underneath, makeup that hadn't completely come off the night before.  Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and she was clad in an oversized dark grey t-shirt that almost fell to her knees, it hung off the shoulder at one side giving her an even more dishevelled look than usual.  Rogue yawned and headed over to the coffee pot.  "It's good to see you back, Kitty," she yawned again, and found herself a mug.

"Thanks," Kitty nodded, staring down into her cup, her expression still extremely distant and dark.

Rogue poured some milk and sugar into the cup, "I…I'm really sorry to hear about your parents," she said very softly, she turned to see Kitty's expression, but Kitty shrugged as if she didn't want to talk about it.  Rogue went on, "I'm sorry if I was a bit…uhm…insensitive last night," she admitted rather sheepishly, "Had too much to drink, you know how it is," she added.

Kitty glanced up to Rogue and nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing.  She reached over to the radio that was sitting on the kitchen table, and turned it on, pushing the volume notch up so that the morning news was blasting in the kitchen.

Rogue's head felt like it rattled with the sound, and she groaned, "Kitty…please…" she poured herself a cup of coffee and she sat down at the table with an expression of disdain for the racquet.  "My head feels like it's gonna explode already, turn it off…"

"Sssh!" Kitty pleaded of her friend, she always listened to the news, and she was pondering if perhaps it was possible Remy's capture might have made at on the news at all.  She listened closely, frowning in deep concentration.

"-- was caught yesterday evening in Illinois," the Radio newsreader announced, her voice firm, almost urgent, "He was caught with an unknown woman trying to flee from his apartment building after a Neighbour reported a disturbance from the apartment he had been hiding out in.  The woman – also a known mutant – escaped whilst he was being apprehended – he then later escaped from police custody—"

Rogue paid no attention to the story, and switched the radio off, her head still throbbing as if someone might be playing the drums inside her skull.  Kitty's eyes were popping out of her head, her mouth hanging open.  It had to be Remy, it just had to be.  She hadn't heard any names mentioned, but she knew in her gut that it was him.  

"What is it?" Rogue queried, noting Kitty's expression of shock.

Just then, Bobby Drake sauntered in, holding a newspaper.  "Have you guys seen this!?" he demanded, he dropped the paper down on the breakfast table hastily for both women to view.

Rogue and Kitty leaned over to examine the newspaper, the front page was splashed with a very bad blurry picture of a man being apprehended by several police.  The man was clad in an old looking brown trenchcoat, his long hair tied in a loose and rather untidy ponytail, his eyes dark and strange.

"Oh…my…god…" Rogue gaped, "it's Remy!  It's REMY!!" her eyes were now almost as wide as Kitty's, her face twisted, aghast in horror.

The headline was in large bold print.  MURDERER APPREHENDED AND EVADES POLICE.

"Oh my god…" Rogue could barely breath, "what's going on?" she demanded, she picked up the paper and began to read out the article.

"Mutant Remy LeBeau, guilty of murdering teenager Jared Rickman in November 2003, was apprehended yesterday evening in Illinois after neighbour Ms. Waterstone reported a disturbance from the apartment where LeBeau had been hiding out.  LeBeau and an unknown young woman tried to flee the scene but were apprehended in the lobby of the building.  The woman made an escape using mutant powers while LeBeau turned himself in – only to make an escape later.  Police officials are not offering details as to how LeBeau escaped, only that he may be armed and extremely dangerous.  LeBeau is not only wanted for murder, but several thefts.  LeBeau's apartment boasted almost fifty-thousand dollars worth of stolen merchandise, as well as substantial evidence in his involvement in the Theft of several rare artefacts…" Rogue read out from the paper.  She paused for breath, then continued to read on, "Also upon inspection it was reported that LeBeau had a number of prescription medications for various mental disorders."

Kitty put her hand to her face, "fuck," she whispered, this would have been the last thing Remy would have wanted anyone hearing about – especially not Rogue.  Rogue looked quite taken aback. 

"What…you were with him…what happened?" Rogue stammered emotionally, "what does it mean 'mental disorders'?!" she was starting to look quite panicked.

"Someone broke into his apartment," Kitty stood up, grabbing the newspaper out of Rogue's hands, "the neighbour heard and most likely complained," she headed for the doorway, deciding to ignore Rogue's query about the prescriptions, it wasn't her place to say.

             Rogue read the last part of the article again, "what's Remy doin' with prescriptions for mental disorders…" she asked of Kitty, then raised her head, "Where are you goin'?!" Rogue demanded, watching Kitty make her way towards the door.

             "I need to speak with the professor," Kitty sighed, she turned to leave the room, running into Scott Summers.

             "Whoah there," Scott took a hold of Kitty's arms to steady her, she almost fell backwards after their collision, "what's the rush?" he asked.

             Kitty pulled away, "I need to see the Professor – about Remy."

             "Professor Xavier left for Illinois early this morning – along with Jean, Ororo and Logan," Scott said firmly, "he told me to tell you not to worry," he added softly.

             "Not to worry?!" Kitty demanded, her eyes brimming with fresh tears, "I'm involved!  How can I not worry!?" she demanded, her chest rising with heavy breath.

             "Kitty, you're going through a rough time, focus on your own problems and not LeBeau's," Scott said sternly. 

             Rogue got up quickly, grabbed a firm hold of Kitty's shoulder and spun her around to face her, "what mental disorders!?"

             Kitty broke into tears, everything beginning to weigh down on her, the stress of her parents death, the possibility that she could have somehow prevented it if only she'd gone to see them when her mother had asked, and of course, then the guilt of having made her escape without somehow checking with Remy what was going to happen.  Now Remy was out in Illinois, alone, probably miserable, no home to go to, and suffering with depression.   "Leave me alone, all of you," Kitty sobbed, shoved past Scott, and ran all the way to her room, slamming and locking the door behind herself.

             Jean Grey leaned back in the co-pilots seat of the blackbird as the jet skimmed across the cloudy sky above Illinois, not too far from the area where Remy LeBeau had last been seen before his hasty escape.

Jean had her eyes closed, mind remaining focused, "Professor, I don't think this is going to work…" she voiced her concern as she pressed two fingers to both temples, pushing at those pressure points on her head always seemed to help focus her power more.

             Professor Xavier was sitting behind Jean in the jet, he seemed troubled and edgy, "with both of us using our powers to find Remy, our chances are increased…"

             Logan leaned forward in his seat, he was behind Ororo who happened to be in the pilots seat, "anything on the trackers?" he asked, his voice gruff.  He could have thought of a hundred better things to do on a Friday morning than look for Remy LeBeau

             "Remy has always been difficult to trace even using the sophisticated technology of cerebro," Professor Xavier reminded, "without proof it is hard to determine, but it maybe the cause of MutantX having been injected into his systems years previous."

             Ororo shook her head, "Nothing is being picked up on our tracing devices," she announced.

             Logan pulled closed his brown leather jacket, pulling the collar up, "let me go down there and try and trace him by scent, it hasn't been too long, his scent should still be lingering around."

             Jean unhooked the seatbelt around herself and she climbed out of her seat, "I'll go also, maybe on ground I might be able to detect some psychic residue," she said, she grabbed a black leather coat from the back of the jet, and pulled it on around her uniform, this gave her the appearance of being clad gothic wear rather than her X-Men uniform, she zipped the coat up and strapped it at the collar, "we'll keep you informed if we find anything," she opened the hatch, and stepped to the edge, reached out and grabbed a hold of Logan's thick arm, "hold on," she instructed.

             They leapt, at first, the speed was so incredible as they plummeted towards the city below.  Logan felt the power of Jean's telekinesis slowing them, the sensations were like the air pushing against him.  Now, they were slowly sailing towards an alleyway, unnoticed by the number of pedestrians and city dwellers below.

             They landed softly upon the ground, and Logan looked around, "do you want to split up?" he asked.

             "I think in this case, it would be a good idea to stay together," Jean advised, she let go of his arm, "are you picking up anything?" she asked, looking at him intently with her grass-green eyes.

             Logan cracked his neck, rotated his broad shoulders and raised his head to the air, his eyes wandering to and fro from the surroundings, "this must be where Kitty and the Cajun were last night – I can smell 'em both," he said, "Kitty's trail is stronger than his, I can smell her perfume."

             "Is Gambit's scent strong enough to trace?" Jean asked concernedly, tucking her flaming red hair behind her ears.

             "Barely…best be gettin' a move on though, I can smell the rain comin'," he commented, frowning slightly beneath his bushy brows.

             "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Remy

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 5

Chapter 3:  Finding Remy

Logan and Jean were walking at a fast pace through the streets, following Remy's scent, Logan stopped finally outside a tall old brownstone building, "scent stops here," he said, "its real faint, its been a while…hours…" he looked towards Jean, who's wild hair was whipping furiously in a bitter February wind.  "What now?" she asked.

"Do you sense anything?" Logan asked of her, he glanced to the drainpipe and put his hand on it curiously.

"No…" Jean sighed, "Remy's mind was never particularly easy to read even when he was nearby.  I could never trace him with my powers…" she watched Logan curiously.

Logan took a hold of the drainpipe and hooked his foot on a groove, "I think he went up…" he began to climb, unnoticed by the people on the street nearby.

Jean, who had become aware that no one was taking notice of either of them used her powers to raise herself up as Logan climbed skilfully up the drainpipe.  She pressed her hand against her communicator belt, "Jean to the Blackbird – we're following Remy's scent, still no sign of him."

"Keep us informed," Came Ororo's voice a moment later over the communicator.

The roof of the building was bare, Jean landed softly upon the roof, she watched Logan climb on up, he finally got to the top, he looked around, "scent stronger up here," he said, "he's travelled by roof…probably vaulting himself over the gaps using his bo-staff," he approached the edge of the building, an eight foot space separated the building from the next, "look…" he gestured down to a place on the roof where a dent was against the soft roofing material, "I was right…that mark was made by him…his staff…" Logan noted, "he's been here."

Jean watched Logan leap across the eight foot gap in a skilled manner, she followed using her powers to support herself, Logan ran from building to building, leaping from one to another, Jean kept up, finally, Logan stopped, he was crouching low to the roof.

"Jean…over here…" he commanded gruffly.

Jean landed softly upon the roof, and stepped over, "what is it?" she asked.

Logan gestured to the roof, there was a few stains upon the roof, "it's blood – and his scent is real strong…"

"He's injured…" Jean looked around concernedly.

"I'd say he fell – judgin' by this stain…this isn't a splatter…" Logan stood, "He's gotta be close by…" he raised his head to the air, closing his eyes from a moment, "he's near…c'mon…" Logan began at a run, crossing to another building, "He's somewhere here…the scent is real strong now," Logan said, he looked up as a sudden downfall of rain began to pour from the heavens, "Need to find him soon before the rain washes away the last of his scent…"

There was a hatch on the roof of the next building, they approached with caution, it was half open, Logan yanked it open fully and peered down into the building – it appeared to be a stairway corridor, going down many flights.  And there, was the very man they had been trying to trace, "Jean! Here!"

Remy LeBeau was lying across a staircase heading downwards, his hair hanging over his face, his coat stained with blood.  

Jean climbed into the hatch and let herself down gently using her powers.   Logan leapt in, landing beside her with a loud thud.  Jean rushed to Remy's limp body, and knealt beside him, turning him over slowly, "he's breathing," she said, sounding quite relieved, she pushed the coat open, "I think it's a gunshot wound…" she gingerly peeled Remy's blood-soaked shirt away from his skin, "God how he survived this long with this much blood loss is a miracle," she pressed her hand to the wound, "We need to get the others here immediately."

Jean gasped as Remy suddenly flinched, his hand grasped her wrist, and his eyes snapped open, fixated on her for many seconds, he let out a gasp, then in a voice full of pain, the words came out as his eyes filled with what seemed to be tears, then just as sudden as he'd become conscious, his head dropped back, his hand loosened around Jean's wrist and fell to the stairs.  His eyes closed lightly.

             Jean was breathing heavy out of panic, but she tried to remain calm, "I'll stop the bleeding as much as I can, contact the others, tell them our location…"

             Hank McCoy knocked upon the door of Kitty Pryde's room, the door was open, but gentlemanly as he was, he preferred to knock before entering, he glanced inside, Kitty was sitting on her bed, she looked deep in thought. "Kitty?"

             Kitty jumped, she had not expected Hank's company, she had not even realised she'd left her bedroom door open, "Hank…oh…hi," Kitty stood up quickly.

             Hank stepped in, "Let me just say I'm sorry to hear about your loss," he approached slowly, taking one of her hands in both of his and gently rubbing it as if this would take away the pain of her parents deaths.

             Kitty sighed, "Y'know, I thought I'd be more devastated than I am," she admitted, "but all I can think about is Remy…I feel so bad for him Hank…I kinda just abandoned him to the Police…" 

             "That's why I came to talk to you," Hank admitted, he squeezed her hand, "I've been on communications listening for any news – and when I heard Scott told me you would want to know," he explained, his indigo eyes finding hers, "I probably shouldn't tell you this at all – you have enough to worry about but I think its important that you know…Remy's been found."

             "He has?" Kitty asked, "Where?"

             "In a condemned apartment building about seven miles from where he was apprehended last night…" Hank said, "the Professor got in touch with us immediately to inform us."

             Kitty felt relief surge through her, he'd been found, this was good news.  However, she realised that Hank's expression had not changed from the grim and serious expression that did not look at home on his generally good natured face, "is…something wrong?"

             "Remy is wounded, he was shot – and now bleeding to death – and even with the medical supplies on the jet, he may not survive journey…"

             "But Jean is learning to be a Doctor!  She must be able to keep him alive!" Kitty gaped, the thought that Remy might die made her system jolt, it felt as if it might almost be her own fault too.

             "There is only so much that can be done on the blackbird, limited medical supplies and all, even the Professor is limited in what he can do…"

             "Remy needs to go to a hospital, Hank!  They need to take him to a hospital!" Kitty's voice began to get higher and higher with her anxiety.

             "We did consider this," Hank assured, he looked sternly at Kitty, "but…this might draw more trouble – he's in all the newspapers, someone would be bound to see and this could cause a stir…we don't want to draw anymore attention to the man…"

             "The professor is the worlds most powerful telepath, he could alter the whole medical staffs mind if he wanted to!" Kitty suggested, running her hands through her frustrated with the situation. 

             "What if he misses out someone?  What if the police are brought in?  Everyone – including Remy – is safer coming here…" Hank assured.  "I assure you we'll do all we can…"

             "Have you told Rogue?" Kitty asked drawing her breath, trying to calm herself down.

             "Not yet," Hank stated, "Rogue and Kurt went out to get a part for Kurt's car.  And even if she was here, I doubt it would be a good idea to tell her, she's been having a hard time lately."

"Not as hard a time as Remy, Hank," Kitty sighed, "Besides, Rogue deserves to know," Kitty sighed, "she's been in love with the guy since her sixteenth birthday…and even though they're not a 'thing' anymore, they still have some kind of emotional attachment no matter how much they try to deny it."

             Hank nodded, "I know…" he looked at her, "but this is the reason it might not be a good idea to tell her…"

             "I don't understand," Kitty folded her arms insecurely.

             "Rogue has an emotional attachment to him – if we tell her, she will become stress and emotional, and if something happens, she will become extremely upset."

             "She'll find out eventually anyway," Kitty sighed, "if something happens to Remy – if he dies, and GOD forbid he does – Rogue will have to find out sooner or later, that kind of thing can't be kept a secret…"

             "Fine," Hank stated, "if it'll make you feel better, when she arrives back, I'll advise her of Remy's condition…"

             Kitty nodded, "Alright.  So when will the others return?" she asked.

             "Within the next three hours," Hank replied, "I must go and prepare the hospital wing.  I would advise you to get some rest, Kitty, you look as if you have not slept for days."

             "I haven't," Kitty sighed, "I can't sleep, every time I try all these horrible thoughts come into my head and keep me awake."

             "Well, you should try and relax – and stop worrying about Remy so much.  I know he is your friend, but there is only so much worrying you can do," Hank said softly, placing a large hand upon her shoulder.

             "Hank, if I don't think about Remy I'll go crazy thinking about my mom and dad…" she trailed off, her eyes becoming glassy, "I know it sounds crazy…but…it's the only thing that's keeping me sane right now."

             "I'd feel better if maybe you'd take a mild sedative just to help you sleep," Hank said softly, "a tired mind can damage you in more ways that you'd expect…I could give you something that would allow you to have a dreamless sleep…?"

             "No…I'd rather not," Kitty said softly, "I want to stay awake, just…in case something happens…" she looked away, she dreaded waking up to more news of a death of someone close to her, it had been bad enough with her parents, she couldn't bare it with anyone else – not even Remy.

             "Alright," Hank finally gave in, "but please try and rest, and take it easy, alright?"

             "Fine," Kitty sighed, and watched Hank leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4: What Kind of Trouble

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 5

Chapter 4:  What Kind of Trouble

Rogue and Kurt Wagner climbed out of Rogue's car in the garage, "who's have thought a car part could be so expensive," Kurt complained, he followed Rogue into the hallway of the mansion.

"Everything is expensive these days," Rogue smirked, "these days even a latte at Starbucks is enough to wipe out my entire savings," she followed the hallway until it led directly into the foyer of the mansion.  The stiletto heels of Rogue's expensive Italian boots making a loud sound against the marble floors, the noise echoed across the hall.  "So, Kurt, it's a week until Valentines day, you got plans?" she asked casually, she grabbed an apple from a large fruit bowl on the table in the foyer, and took a loud bite.

Kurt was counting money in a vague way as he followed her, "to be honest, I am not sure," he admitted, "I every Valentines day I take Kitty for dinner, but this might not be a good idea to ask her this year…"

"True," Rogue nodded, understanding, it would seem insensitive to ask Kitty out for a romantic valentines day dinner when her parents had just died.   "Y'know, you could always forget about Valentines day and make it up to her later when she's had some time to grieve and stuff…"

Kurt gave a vague nod, "that's a good idea," he nodded, "so how about yourself? Any plans?" he asked curiously.

"Probably a drink at McDuggins on my lonesome unless Logan decides to join me for a game of pool," Rogue gave a nonchalant shrug, but seemed quite upbeat about this, despite her thoughts were drifting towards many valentines days ago when Remy had taken her out.  Despite she didn't want to be back together with Remy, she found herself wondering what it'd be like going out with him now, if he'd hold her any different, and if he'd matured in any way.  

"Something wrong?" Kurt made note of the fact she'd become very quiet.

"No," Rogue shrugged, "I wonder if the others are back from Illinois, yet?" she pondered – changing the subject.  She glanced at her watch, she noted it had been a considerable amount of time since they'd gone.

"There you go again," Kurt chided, "will you please stop thinking about Remy, you're driving me – and everyone else – crazy."

Rogue grinned nervously, "I wasn't thinking of Remy," she said, "I was just wondering if the others are back is all."

"With Remy," Kurt added, "But to me since he made a getaway from the police seems like he doesn't want to be found – by us or anything."

"If anyone can find him, they can," Rogue stated calmly, she tucked her hair behind her ears, and kept walking.

"Why are you letting yourself fall for him again?" Kurt asked, "you've been miserable since the day he left seven years ago – you finally got OVER it and you're setting yourself for it to happen all over again."

"Kurt, you just don't get it," Rogue sighed, "Remy and me were in love, alright, so maybe I don't love him now, but…you just don't forget your first true love…its that simple."

Kurt's silvery eyes found hers, "you'll make yourself miserable thinking about it," he stated.

"I'll deal with it in my own way…besides, I'm working on forgetting, its called distancing –Bobby thought of it."

"I wouldn't try anything Bobby thought of," Kurt rolled his eyes, but gave a vague smile.

             Rogue smiled too, "No, this time he has the right idea."

             Kitty stepped into the X-Men's war room, Hank was at the communications panel, wearing a headset.  "Hey, Hank," she said wearily, she walked over and stood at his back.

             Hank glanced over his shoulder at her, "the others should be coming in for a landing soon," he said, his tone very neutral, Kitty couldn't tell if he were upset that Remy was wounded or if he were glad that the others were almost back.

             Kitty picked a piece of lint off of Hank's oversized sweatshirt, "He's still alive then?" she asked, her voice tiny.

             "Only just," Hank admitted, "Jean and the Professor are doing all they can," he looked at her through his great indigo eyes, "the sooner they get here the sooner I can see what the damage is."

             "He'll need a blood transfusion, won't he?" Kitty sat down in the chair next to Hank, but spun it around so she could face him.

             "Undoubtedly," Hank gave a firm nod, never losing eye contact with her, "But I would not concern yourself with this, of all the people living in this mansion, one of us will have the same blood type as Remy."

             "What if his blood type is rare?" Kitty pointed out concernedly, her eyes becoming wider, her heart thudding faster now.  She hadn't even thought about it until it came out of her mouth, what if Remy's bloodtype happened to be AB?  Did anyone in the mansion possess that bloodtype?  It certainly was more rare than the others.

             Hank clasped a large hand on her shoulder, "please do not concern yourself, Kitty, I've already thought of this…" he explained, "of everyone in this mansion I know every bloodtype, I assure you."

             "You don't know Remy's?" Kitty chewed her lip.

             "I'm afraid not, but it will be easy for me to find out, new technology of my own design can let me find out in minutes," he explained.

             Kitty looked down to the floor, "y'know…I don't get it Hank, Remy had a shitload of stolen equipment in his apartment, and so much evidence of other thefts…how could he be so careless?"

             "Good question," Hank nodded, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "it certainly isn't like Remy to be so careless as to leave evidence of his crime related activities just lying around where people can find it…he's a professional – as he reminded all of us several years ago – he was trained to know how to avoid leaving evidence anywhere…" Hank was chewing a pen thoughtfully as he typed something up on the keyboard in front of him.

             Kitty paused for thought, finally – fighting herself on the subject – she decided it might be wise to tell Hank about Remy's depression.  After all, there was talk of it in all the newspapers, "Hank…Remy is…a manic depressive."

             Hank turned to her, the pen dropping from his mouth to his lap, "a manic depressive?" he spluttered, "Remy LeBeau?"

             Kitty gave a brisk nod, and drew her breath, "I wasn't supposed to say, but its all over the papers…" she explained.

             "Well…if he is suffering from bi-polar disorder that would certainly explain his sloppiness in leaving evidence around," Hank admitted, he picked the pen up, "How long have you known this?"

             "Not long," Kitty said, "A few nights before my parents died, he told me," she added, her expression becoming all the more melancholy, "the papers were right, there was all sorts of prescription medications in his bathroom…all for various kinds of depression, looks like it had been going on a while – though he really didn't tell me how long it had been going on for – or what started it," she added, she got up, "I want to help him, Hank, I know I can…"

             "Kitty, it seems to me you're trying to ignore your own grief by dealing with Remy's for him…" Hank stood too, he reached over and brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her eyes, "you are trying to hard to pretend everything is alright, and it isn't…please let us worry about Remy…"

             Kitty looked away, "look, this is gonna sound stupid but it's all I have right now…and I can deal with it.  Its helping…it really is…"

             Hank scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly, "alright, alright, I'll let it drop, for now, but I really advise you take a few counselling sessions with the Professor once everything has settled, alright?"

             Kitty hugged him back, "thanks, Hank," she moved away as there was a loud beep from the communications panel.

             "Hank, we're about to touch down, stand by," Came the voice of Jean Grey.

             Kitty and Hank could hear the light rattle as the blackbird was beginning to touch down in the hanger nearby, Kitty took off in the direction of the hanger, Hank on her heels, the blackbird had barely landed as the hatch came down, Ororo, Logan and Jean were carrying Remy on a makeshift stretcher – using blankets – and hurrying at top speed.

             "He's stopped breathing," Jean was panting, "we've tried to resuscitate but he's not giving any response…"

             Kitty gasped, "Remy!"

             The run to the hospital wing seemed like a whirlwind of chaos, as they approached the hospital wing and rushed through the doors, and Kitty tried to follow, this was when Logan stopped her, "We can't go in there," he said, Kitty turned to see Ororo had not entered either, now Jean, Hank and Professor Xavier were in there with Remy's unconscious – possibly dead – body while they were stuck in the hallway. 

             Kitty looked at Logan, "it's my fault, I have to be in there!"

             "No!" Logan grabbed both her arms and hauled her back, "you can't go in there," he warned, his voice husky, yet loud.

             Kitty burst into tears, "it was my fault!  If I'd gone—"

             Suddenly, Both Ororo and Logan realised Kitty wasn't talking about Remy anymore – it was her parents she was lamenting about.  "It wasn't your fault, darlin'," Logan sighed, he hugged the petite girl close to him, rubbing her back, "these things happen…and there isn't nothin' we can do to control them…"

             "What's…going on?"

             Logan glanced over Kitty's head to see Rogue standing aside Kurt, Rogue looking curious, Kurt looking concerned for Kitty's welfare.

             "Kurt, take Kitty away from here…" he looked towards Rogue, he could tell by the look on her face she didn't have a clue what was going on.

             Kurt moved towards Kitty, "come on," he said softly, as he put his arm around her and pulled her to him in a half hug, trying to lead her down the hall at the same time.

             "We heard all this noise when we were in the Garage…what's going on?" she asked, "Is Kitty alright?" she watched Kurt and Kitty depart from the rest of the group.  Rogue approached, hands in the pocket of her short denim skirt.

             "Rogue," Ororo began softly, "Remy has been found."

             "He has?  What kind of trouble is he in now?" Rogue rolled her eyes, "police still after him?" she queried curiously, but tried not to seem too interested.

             Logan looked right at Rogue with his steely eyes, "He's in a lot of trouble, Rogue, if they can't get him breathin' again."


	5. Chapter 5: Cigarettes and Regrets

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 5

Chapter 5:  Cigarettes and Regrets

Rogue flicked the lighter and swore as the wind blew the flame out before she had a chance to put it to the cigarette, "fuck," she whispered, she flicked the lighter again and again, cupping her hand around the flame until finally the cigarette lit up, and the smoke, disgusting as it was, reassuringly filled her lungs.

"I…didn't know you smoked."

Rogue turned, there standing on the back porch with her was Kitty.  Kitty's flimsy lilac blouse rippled in the cold wind, and her hair stirred around her face.  "I don't," Rogue sighed, she exhaled a cloud of smoke that dispersed into the air.

"I take it you found out about Remy…" Kitty said quietly, she shoved her hands in the pockets of her dark grey pants, she looked away in a distant way.

Rogue gave a shrug, but to be asked this made her heart leap into her throat, she took another drag of the cigarette, coughed a little and blinked.  "Have there been any…uhm…changes to his condition?"

"Hank won't tell me much, just that for now he's still in a critical condition – and he's breathing.  But he'll make it…a blood transfusion from Logan worked wonders.  It was pretty lucky they have the same blood type – and since Logan's healing factor is so advanced he was able to redeem more blood for a second transfusion – which in the end saved Remy's life," Kitty looked to Rogue, searching for a reaction.  Right then she was almost sure she could see the love for Remy still in Rogue's eyes.  Even after all these years, Rogue still wanted to rush to Remy's side.

Rogue nodded, "good…good," she said quite nervously.  
             Kitty took the cigarette from Rogue and took a long drag, exhaling the smoke easily without cough nor blink as if she'd been smoking all her life, "he's still crazy about you, you know," she said.

Rogue was surprised by this as well as Kitty's taking the cigarette, "he is?" she queried very lightly as she put the Zippo lighter in the back pocket of her denim skirt.

Kitty gave a nod, and handed the cigarette back to Rogue, "he told me so – he was so cut up about it, too…" she added.

"But that can't be," Rogue took another drag of the cigarette, giving another weak cough, "if that was true – and he really is crazy about me – then why did he push me away when I—"

Kitty didn't even need to hear the end of Rogue's question, she interjected, "he loves you – but he doesn't want you back," she admitted, "He made it clear…" Kitty's expression became downhearted and she learned against the large Doric pillar on the porch.

"That's stupid," Rogue commented coldly, she tossed the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out hastily, in her anger leaving a slight dent out of the concrete not realising her immense strength.  

"Not really," Kitty shrugged, she began to head back inside, "his reasons were valid…"

Rogue followed, "oh yes, he 'always' appears to have a valid reason for everything, just an excuse in my opinion."

"Y'know, you shouldn't talk about him like that," Kitty spun around and looked at her warningly, "you don't know him anymore and you can't make judgements on him like that."

"You can't tell me what I can't say about who I want to talk about," Rogue frowned a little, "and you can't stand there and tell me I have no right to feel at least a tiny bit bitter after what the man put me through."

"And you can't stand there acting like you're the only one who has feelings!" Kitty frowned, "He's still human, he STILL has feelings, even when he acts all stoic and blasé, he STILL feels things…and if you only knew…" Kitty clenched her fists.

"If I knew what?!" Rogue demanded in a yell, they began walking, Kitty walking ahead some distance, Rogue following, her footsteps loud in the quiet hallway.

Kitty drew her breath to calm herself, she'd been on an emotional roller coaster since finding out about her parents death and she knew if she didn't curb it right now, it would only crash.  "Y'know what, I'm not gonna fight with you," she said, "and I'm not going to tell you what he made me promise I wouldn't – because I'm a true friend to him," Kitty tried to walk away.

"True friend – is that what its called when you're liplocked with the guy?" Rogue wasn't exactly sure where this came from, perhaps jealousy from all those years ago when Remy had kissed Kitty in the recreation room.  She wasn't sure where she had drawn this mad conclusion but as Kitty turned with an expression of guilt plastered on her usually innocent face, Rogue knew she'd caught her out.

             Kitty was speechless, her mouth hanging open, blue eyes wide in shock.

             "Oh my god…" Rogue felt as if her nervous system were about to go into spasms with the shock, "oh my god…you didn't…oh my god…" she put her hand to her mouth, shaking her head.  "You…you…after you knew I still…oh god…oh my god…"

             Kitty finally pulled herself together, "I was distraught – and he pulled away!"

             "You kissed him!  You knew I still cared for him!"

             "Did I?" Kitty frowned, "You deny it every other day!  And it didn't mean anything – and even if it did, what business is it of yours?  You want to keep a safe distance from him, you don't want him with the X-Men…why should you even care?"

             "Because he's my first love!" Rogue yelled, "the ONLY guy I ever loved."

             Kitty looked at her, "look, first of all I don't even CARE about Remy that way, he's my FRIEND, and that's IT, and I was distraught, my parents died and I don't know what the fuck happened, it just did, it was a kiss…that HE pulled away from.  And even without him needing to say it I knew it was because of you he did…" Kitty gestured towards Rogue, "you know what, you're even more fucked up than he is!"

             Rogue's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open in shock, Kitty was rarely this forward with her, and they rarely ever argued.

             "DENIAL is more than a river in Egypt, Rogue," Kitty frowned, "if you still love him, then tell him, if you don't, then stop overreacting at everything that happens with him!  If you want him, try to work it out WITH him, if you don't, then pull away COMPLETELY and go screw around with Bobby or whoever, but stop sitting on the fucking fence trying to have it both ways."

             Rogue was still so silent, lost for words.  "How can I have him?!" she finally managed angrily, "He doesn't want me back!" she reminded, "You just told me he has valid reasons!" she added angrily.

             "He doesn't want you but he needs you!" Kitty wrung her hands in frustration, "You two are as bad as each other, only at least he admitted he has problems!  You either run away from your problems or ignore them – try to shut them out instead of dealing with them."

             Rogue sucked in her breath, she was shaking with anger, "He ran from his problems, that's HOW he lost ME!"  
             "Right, like if you accidentally murdered one of us would you stick around to face the consequences?!  I don't think so!  You'd run.  You'd get scared, and you'd run.  We ALL would," Kitty pointed out, her anger was blazing out of control, and even to someone as confident and strong as Rogue, Kitty seemed particularly dangerous.  "Remy's running was totally understandable, he had to!  He HAD no choice!  And even if he hadn't run you would have wound up hating him anyway!"

Rogue looked away from her friend, she let her limbs become rigid hoping the shaking from the emotion would subside.

Kitty kept on, "Running from you was the hardest thing Remy EVER had to do, it gutted him totally, he regrets it still!  It fucked him up ROYALLY, Rogue, do you understand that.  Seven years later and it STILL fucks him up – way more than it EVER fucked you up."

             Rogue felt tears sting her eyes, she could say nothing, she simply stood, letting all this emotional abuse come flying at her from her friend.  Rogue became so helpless the more and more emotional cannon fodder came hurtling towards her from Kitty that she dare not even move for fear of provoking her friend any further.  

             "I can't make his problems go away, Rogue, I can't make him feel better, I can't make everything alright for him – I only have to look at him to know that…if you look in his eyes and see this emptiness there…"

Rogue knew that emptiness Kitty was speaking of, she'd seen it before several years before.  "I can't make his problems go away, either, Kitty!  I don't even know what problems you're talking about!" Rogue finally retorted.

             "Then maybe you should try and find out!  He needs you to find out, he needs to be there for him in ways I can't!" Kitty turned away stubbornly, "I can't offer him what you can…"

             "What do you mean?" Rogue's voice was quivering in anticipation.

             "You need to speak to him…" Kitty lowered her voice starting to become calm, she hated to admit even to herself that now she'd yelled at Rogue she felt better.

             "But you said he doesn't want me back!  That he has valid reasons!" Rogue pointed out.

             "The reasons are purely academic – and they can be overlooked if you just try…" Kitty responded, "He still wants to be with you, he told me so himself…"

             Rogue rubbed her head, all this information felt like a brick in the face, she wasn't prepared for it and it was becoming so powerfully overwhelming that she couldn't contain it much anymore, it felt like her head would explode with all the emotion.  "I can't do anything while he's in critical condition…" Rogue realised, she sat on the floor, still rubbing her head.

             "Yes you can…you can think about what you're going to say to him when he's out of it – and he WILL come out of it…"

             Rogue shook her head, "this is all so much…"

             "Even if you don't want to be back with Remy, your friendship would make all the difference, Rogue," Kitty looked at her, "your forgiveness and apology would make all the difference."

             "My forgiveness?" Rogue asked with an eyebrow raised, "AND an apology?  For what!?" she asked in disbelief.

             "You never forgave him for running away…and you never apologised for hating him all those years," Kitty looked to her, "I think it still gets to him."

             "He never asked for forgiveness," Rogue reminded.

             "He needs it, Rogue, trust me," Kitty sighed, and with that, left Rogue alone in the hall, alone with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion and Disorientation

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 5

Chapter 6:  Confusion and Disorientation

The pain was evident before Remy was even aware he was conscious, everything seemed very dark and vague around him, in his mind, the echo of a gun shot seemed to ring in his ears, and he shot up from the bed with a gasp, the pain in his side was excruciating, it almost felt as if it were on fire.

"Calm down!" he felt hands upon his shoulders, he looked up into the bright green eyes of a red headed woman, she was holding him down, "calm down, you're safe…"

Remy struggled with her, "let go!" he gasped, he rolled to the side, falling off the bed with a clatter.  The stinging in his hand called his attention to an intravenous drip, he yanked it out, tossing the needle and tube aside, he looked every which way for an exit. 

"Remy, its alright…" the woman said soothingly, she looked straight at him.

Remy found himself in total confusion, he did not recognise the woman standing before him – although something about her seemed very vaguely familiar as if he might have seen her once on a street years before.  She called him Remy, but it seemed to him that it wasn't even his name, but if this wasn't his own name, he wasn't sure what might be.

"Stay back!" he yelled, his voice thick with an accent he heard echo in the white room but didn't even recognise.  

"Jean, what's happening?"

Remy backed into the wall with wide frightened eyes as a very large man came into the room, only…he wasn't really a man…he was…vaguely even human.  Rather than skin, he seemed to have fur, blue fur, over every part of his body that was exposed beneath an oversized sweater and a pair of shorts.  

"Hank, he's confused," Jean said, "I don't think he recognises me…" Jean took a step closer to Remy, and watched as he slid along the wall almost as if in fear for his life, he moved with hindrance due to the gunshot wound on his side.

The doorway was clear, he made a run for it, the pain searing through him as he did, he found himself in a corridor, the corridor was unfamiliar yet seemed as if he'd seen it somewhere before, or felt as if he'd been there, he could not explain it, and had not the time to.  Holding his side, which was clearly bandaged, he continued to rush, turned a sharp corner, ending up in a marvellous foyer, marble floors cold beneath his bare feet.

"Remy…?" 

Remy turned quickly, finding himself facing another woman, she seemed so familiar yet he could not place her, her eyes were the first thing he noticed, an olive green, beneath long dark lashes and set against flawless tanned flesh.  Her hair was more striking than her beautiful eyes, two white streaks contrasted against the rich chestnut brown of her long slightly tousled hair that hung to her waist.  She seemed to be in her early to mid twenties.  She was possibly the most attractive woman he'd ever seen in his life – yet he couldn't find any woman in his life he could remember seeing to compare this beauty to.

"You're supposed to be resting…" the woman said, her voice was in a thick southern drawl, it seemed as if it should have been familiar.  

Large hands took his shoulders, and he spun around, the one called Hank had apprehended him, and he draw back falling on the floor, his back slamming hard on the marble, and he winced as pain that seemed to echo from long ago travelled up his spine.

"What's goin' on…" the woman with the white streak asked.

The redhead Remy had noticed had been named by the Blue furred beast as Jean approached in a jog, "you caught up with him," she said to Hank.

Hank gave a nod.

"What's goin' on?" The woman with the streak asked yet again, seeming to hope for an answer.

"He's confused…disorientated," Jean explained, she knelt by Remy, "Lie still," she commanded of him.

The pain that Remy was in during that precise moment wouldn't have let him get up even if he wanted to, he lay there, looking around at the three unfamiliar people, his eyes wide in panic.

"Remy…" the woman with the white streak knelt down slowly, "are you alright?"

Remy couldn't find the words to tell her to stay back, and wasn't sure he wanted to tell her to stay away, out of them all, she was the most familiar, and yet her name wouldn't come to him, and his connection to her he couldn't tell.  He was lost in her eyes as he looked at her.

Hank reached forward to help Remy up, Remy flinched back. 

"Stay away!" he warned, he was trembling, looking at the beast with frightened eyes.

             "Remy…what's wrong?" the woman with the streaks asked, Remy only looked at her, every time he heard the name 'Remy', he wondered if this was really him.  "Remy?" she asked again.

             Jean placed a hand upon her head and closed her eyes, "I'm trying to read his mind but…its so vague…its almost as if he doesn't know who…oh my god…he doesn't know who we are…"

             Remy spun around to look at Jean, the pain in his side becoming more intense as he moved, she could read his mind?  How was such a thing possible.

             "He doesn't recognise us?" Hank asked, "Oh dear…Rogue, maybe you should go get the Professor…" Hank said to the woman with white streaks.

             Remy looked at her, Rogue…why did this sound so familiar…?  Yet he found himself absurdly wondering what kind of a person gets named Rogue?  Was this a real name?  Or a nickname?  Or something else?

             "He's already on his way," Jean said, she gently placed her hand under Remy's arm, "come on, we need to get you off this cold floor," she said in a soothing soft tone.  "Rogue, help me please…"

             Rogue moved to the other side of Remy, sliding a gloved hand under his bare arm and raising him up almost effortlessly, as she did a curl of her soft white hair brushed against his cheek, that simple touch calmed him more than he felt he'd ever been calmed in his life.  He closed his eyes savouring that few moments, and once he was standing he nearly collapsed from the pain in his side.

             "What do you mean he doesn't know who we are?" Rogue asked, her voice thick with what sounded like emotion, as Remy glanced sideways to look at her he could see she'd been crying over something, her eyes were ever so slightly glassy, red and puffy.  

             "It may just be temporary amnesia from the trauma," Hank said.

             Amnesia, Remy thought, is that what they called this?  He couldn't remember who he was, who any of these people were – although according to them he should have – and he did not even know where he was.

             Rogue looked right at Remy, her eyes finding his, "how can he not know us…we've…known him for seven years…" she reminded Hank.

             "A question perhaps we should ask later, he needs his rest, Rogue," Jean stated, leading the way into the hospital room they had been in before, both women led Remy to the bed and made him sit.

             Remy had so many things he wanted to ask but dare not speak, the confusion was too much to deal with and he had a feeling the answers might be too.

             "Rogue, maybe it would be a good idea if you left the room?" Jean asked of Rogue.

             "I…I need to talk with him," Rogue said, she seemed rather indecisive regarding this though, yet Remy was curious as to what she could possibly have to say to him, but he was so taken by her that he didn't care what she said as long as she stayed.  

             A gut instinct inside Remy told him to trust her, although with his amnesia he wasn't particularly sure he should even try to trust a gut instinct when he didn't know enough about himself to trust that gut instincts he had were ever right.  

             Jean looked at Rogue, "Whatever you needed to say will have to wait…he doesn't know who we are, it would fall on wasted ears if this is regarding anything previous now…he doesn't know you…he doesn't remember you…at all…"

             Rogue's eyes fell upon Remy, and he looked back at her equally interested, inside his thoughts were screaming for her not to leave, but she did, she turned and left the room, leaving him with this red headed woman and this strange blue beast.  

             Kitty came down the stairs just as Rogue had entered the foyer, Rogue seemed rather stunned, her mouth still open, she walked slowly, as if in a trance.

             "Rogue?" Kitty asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost…what's wrong?"

             Rogue turned and looked at Kitty strangely, "Remy…doesn't remember me…"

             "What?" Kitty raised an eyebrow looking thoroughly perplexed.

             "He…doesn't remember me…or Jean…or Hank…he freaked out…he just kept looking at me in this strange way…"  
             "You gotta be kidding," Kitty made a face, "this is a joke, right?"

             "NO!!" Rogue raised her voice, "Hank said he must have amnesia due to trauma or something…I don't understand how a fucking gunshot wound could have wiped his whole memory fucking clean!"

             "These things are always temporary…people sometimes lose their memories after bad things happen…" Kitty tried to console.

             "On TV!" Rogue outburst, "in real life isn't it possible this MIGHT be a permanent situation!?"

             "Calm down," Kitty placed her hands on Rogue's arms, "you're overreacting, in an hour he could have all his memories back…"  
             "What if he doesn't…" Rogue looked at Kitty, her eyes full of fear, "What if he never remembers…what if he doesn't ever know who he really is?  What if he's never going to be the same?"

             Kitty looked at Rogue, this was indeed a possibility.  Suddenly, Kitty felt quite bad about pushing Rogue to want to make a step towards reconciling with Remy.  It had now appeared to have made matters worse.  "He will…" Kitty tried to assure, "surely the Professor or Jean can maybe unlock his memories or something…"  
             "Oh come on!" Rogue frowned, "the professor and Jean can't even unlock MY repressed memories, do you honestly think they have a chance in hell of recovering every single memory in Remy's head?!"

             "Calm down," Kitty said again, she squeezed Rogue's arms, "we need to wait and see what happens before we start worrying about how he's going to get his memories back or if he's ever going to be the same…"

             Rogue gaped, "its like you don't even care!  You were sprouting all this shit off about bein' Remy's friend and now you're acting so rational its as if you don't give a damn."

             "Of course I do," Kitty sighed, "But…maybe…maybe its for the best that he has lost his memories…" she trailed off.

             "Huh?" Rogue asked looking thoroughly outraged.

             "Never mind…" Kitty sighed, "Look, its like I said, we just need to wait and see what happens…there's nothing we can do."

             Rogue chewed her lip as tears sprang to her eyes, she blinked them back furiously, "I can't just 'wait and see'," she sighed, "I need to do something…"

             "Like?" Kitty asked softly.

             Rogue sighed too, and headed up the stairway, "I'll think of something."

(The end – or is it???? Mwahahahahahahahaha)


End file.
